


Zsasz the Couples Counselor

by TheKeeper_of_TheSmut



Series: Momma Penguin's Family of Freaks [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Victor is like the relationship counselor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut/pseuds/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut





	Zsasz the Couples Counselor

Ed fidgeted in his seat next to Oswald. They were at the lounge, discussing updating the security after an incident with a drunk patron. Normally Ed found these meetings, or any metting tedious. He loved strategizing, so most of the time he knew what the outcome of these little talks would be, having already assured Oswald would get his way no matter what.

However, that was not the reason he was squirming in his seat. It was Zsasz's blatant disregaurd for personal space. Not his, but Oswald's. In fact, the black clad assassin was currently leaning across the table hand on Oswald's arm while the other waved about frantically to articulate his point.

The hitman had been rather touchy with Oswald since Ed had been unfrozen, he'd noticed. From a companionable arm around the shoulder, to grabbing his arm to steady his walk or just in excitement, a hand rested on Oswald's thigh when they sat next to each other and their heads bent together discussing God only know what in voices too soft for Ed to make out. It upset him more than it should. After all he had been frozen for eight months, Oswald had clearly made friends in that time span.

So why did Zsasz bother him so much? Perhaps it was the constant touching that irked him. Oswald was after all _his_ boyfriend. Ed watched as Oswald and Zsasz came to an agreement and the black clad man stood up, Ed and Oswald following. Zsasz turned back to Oswald and said something along the lines of, "Se you later, boss" and Oswald smiled reaching over to put an arm around Zsasz and walk with him to the lounge's door.

Zsasz grinned, giving a mock bow and offered his arm, which was then wrapped around the smaller man so that his hand rested on the small of his back. That was it.

"Oz, don't you think Zsasz can see _himeself_ out?" Ed asked through clenched teeth.

"Well that would be rude, Ed."

"He's your employee, you don't have to be nice to him!"

"And thinking like that is what drove Gabe to try and kill me. And probably why Olga _still_ doesn't like you."

"No sweat boss, he's just jealous."

"I am not!"

"Wait, what? Why? Ed?" Oswald was extremely confused.

"He's jealous we're such good friends."

"That is not true! Now kindly remove your arm from around _my_ boyfriend!" Ed jerked Oswald away from the still grinning assassin.

"Ed, oh. I didn't...Zsasz and I don't feel that way about each other. He's just...touchy, and I don't mind. If it bothered you why didn't you say anyhting?"

"Because, I get it. He's your friend now, I guess, and I shouldn't expect you to still be alone and dependent on me for friendship after what happened. Eight months is a long time, but sometimes it feels like you're the only one that moved on and I'm still stuck in the ice."

"Well, that's not true. Boss man here spent plenty of nights crying over you. Sitting alone in the lounge drinking. You think he moved on, and yeah he didn't mope forever, but if things were still like they were before you two wouldn't be fucking at all hours of the night and keeping Ivy awake!" Zsasz said, starting off serious and ending on playful.

Oswald squeaked and made to retort but Zsasz was already strolling out the door.

"I told you boss, something was bothering him. You should pay me extra for counseling your marriage," he called on his way out.

"WE ARE NOT MARRIED......yet," Ed called, arm wrapped around Oswald. The noise that came from his little bird was somewhere between a squeak and screech of embarrasment.

 


End file.
